thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Corinne Wells
Corinne Wells is Aria's tribute. She is also in the Wells family. She was auctioned off to Echo however. Appearance Corinne has fair skin with vibrant blonde hair. She's one of the only Wells who didn't dye their hair a different colour, as all Wells had blonde hair. She also has the trademark sapphire eyes. Born in the Capitol and living in a rich District, Corinne always wore jewelery and makeup. She loved it. Her signature look consisted of wing-clips, a silver headband (made of actual silver, mind you), and a silver cross necklace. Corinne loves to keep herself the way she is and always wear a smile. Always. Personality Corinne is bubbly and bright. She's absolutely friendly, and couldn't be intimidating even if she tried. She is a picture-perfect girl who thinks that life is perfect. You know, except the Hunger Games. Corinne is timid and would try to avoid killing anything. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. Then again, if she has to, she would kill someone whilst bearing guilt forevermore. But everyone has a dark side. Corinne's is that she cares about herself more than others. She'll do anything it takes to win the Games. Yes, she will bear guilt of killing someone, but it's worth it, as she would say. Yes, she is the friendliest person, but when it comes to the end, she'll only think about herself. Yes, she thinks life is perfect, but she she thinks her life is perfect. And she won't let a petty Games ruin it. Then again, she would question herself for this behaviour, as shown in her backstory. Backstory Born in the Capitol to the President's brother, Patrick Wells and his wife, Tara Wells, Corinne had a perfect life. She had it all - friends, popularity, fortune, and everything she wanted delivered on a silver platter. For business reasons, Corinne moved with her family to District 2. There, Corinne continued her golden life with new and just as good friends. One particular friend named Mara Stone was her best. She and Mara always hung out together. They were an inseperable pair, and they liked it. Mara and Corinne always went to this hangout under a large tree that, for some reason, was nicknamed the Hanging Tree. There was even a song to go with it, which they always sang. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man they say murdered three?" Mara started. "Strange things did happen over here, no stranger would it be," Corinne continued. And they would always sing the last line of the verses together: "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where the dead man called for his love to flee?" "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be," "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?" "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be," "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me?" "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be," "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Corinne sighed. "I wonder what actually happened here. Or what it means." "Someone died here," Mara replied. "He was hung. This song is still beautiful." After a long pause, Corinne replied. "Yeah." They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the music of the wind. Suddenly, there was a large snapping sound - the sound of a branch breaking. "Duck!" Mara shouted. The branch was about to fall on Corinne. She would've died if it weren't for Mara. The wind rose. More branches started to fall. It was a storm. The best friends tried to get out, but a large branch blocked their path. Everywhere they went, they were trapped. A branch fell on Corinne and pinned her to the ground. "Mara!" Mara made her way to her and helped her out. After many pointless attempts to leave, one branch stopped Mara from moving. That was the moment there was a small clearing, getting smaller every second. "Corinne, help!" Mara cried out. Corinne stopped in her tracks. She looked at her chance of life and back to what would be an honourable death. She wouldn't make it out if she went to help Mara. "Corinne?" Corinne had tears in her eyes as she looked at Mara and said the last words she'd ever say to her: "I'm sorry." Corinne fled out through the small clearing as branches and twigs continued to fall. Corinne fled Mara's grave. ---- Mara was considered dead from an accident when they found her body one week later. Nobody knew that Corinne had accidentally murdered her best friend. Corinne never told anyone, and she didn't intend to. She just played along with everyone being horror-struck by her death. Corinne doesn't know if on Reaping Day years later Mara's spirit made the escort pick the card reading Corinne Wells. Song Inspiration Corinne was inspired by The Hanging Tree. Really. As it's sung in question, it sounds like Mara is asking Corinne something after she dies in the Games. Corinne coming to the tree is a metaphor of her dying. Are you, are you, coming to the tree Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three? - Will Corinne die in the Games after murdering her? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. - Mara died here, and it wouldn't be any different if Corinne died as well, hence meeting up at the hanging tree, aka Mara's grave. Are you, are you, coming to the tree Where the dead man called, for his love to flee? - (Replacing love with friend...) Will Corinne die in the Games after Mara cried for her help? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free? - Will Corinne die in the Games after Mara told her to help her so they'd both be free? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be If we met at midnight by the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me? - Will Corinne die, just like Mara did? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be If we met at midnight by the hanging tree. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:The Wells Family Category:16 year olds